


RIV · ET

by lehtarasenko



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, tommy shelby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehtarasenko/pseuds/lehtarasenko
Summary: A Swiss, fluent German-speaking woman somehow happens to run into the "legendary" Tommy Shelby at a race. Her French counterpart isn't so fond of this man she meets. Unironically, of course, these two women are the two highest regarded rankings in the first woman-run gang of the time. Many of the characters in this 'gang' are from other European [and Nordic] countries, such as Germany, Switzerland, Finland,  Sweden, Denmark,  France, and Russia. Meaning their ally is spread across the European and Nordic territories.  What happens when the two leaders meet outside of said race?





	

**MISS INNA ROSEN** had just arrived at her cozy home, which was shared with her comrade and second-commanding Miss Céleste LeBeau. "Céleste!" Inna's low, entrancingly sweet voice beckoned from the head of the lengthy hall, flooring of the fairest holly tree wood, "Yes, Inn?" the young French woman's accent gracefully blended in her speech. "I must tell you about this man I met, he is _very_ riveting." As Céleste abruptly appeared in the hallway, her washed out royal blues branding a recognizable glint of curiosity. Few stray strands of her warm blonde locks played on the edges of her delightful face, as the rest was kept up in a fashionable "messy" bun. 

"Inna, there is a gang that is local to Birmingham. It carried a popular position, you know. They're 'vicious'," Céleste paused mid-sentence to enhance the meaning of her air-quotes on 'vicious', before finishing her topic "name being the _Peaky Blinders_."  half-snarling the gang's name to be exact. "Ah, yes." Inna agreed in a remembering glance towards her best friend, "I remember hearing about these men, who some deem savages. Even the reasoning behind the title." a delicate yet daringly maniacal smirk dancing on the lush lips of the young Swiss woman, her light but easily known German accent lining her tongue. "Speaking of whom, I crossed paths with the infamous Thomas Shelby." Inna addressed the crime boss by his formal name, fully knowing that Céleste would have known whether or not she called him "Tommy". 

A harsh scoff expressed itself from Céleste's mouth, a slight gap forming, "Please, Inna, describe this meeting in the quality of  F. Scott Fitzgerald's prints," Inna gave a crossed look to her friend, "By all means, Cél, give the decent brute of a man a simple chance to prove his worth." the words spoken by the young Rosen were alluring even when speaking of something as uninteresting as the process of paint drying or grass growing. Céleste's blues were glowing brighter with further curiosity than prior times, a soft nod of the head cueing Inna to tell her already riveting story. 

"It simply begins as I was quietly watching the gorgeous horses, as no other soul there seemed to hold much respect for such prosperous beings." The expression of her emotion for the mammals captured the hearts of any who listened, for a second of breath she (the story teller) had brushed her slender fingers through her thick brunette locks, that were displayed in a "messy" bun, mirroring her counterpart's updo. "I soon felt a presence to the left, turning my features up to see who had stalked next to me, I met eyes with a bright, striking oasis of bright icy blue, swimming in them was pride and confidence. I could tell this man was a force to be reckoned with. His eyes, God they were so refreshing after seeing the bland taste that was all the ambered, brown eyes and dreadfully pales of glowless green orbs.

I simply felt as if my face had just be splashed with some icy water on a hot July day." Céleste's disgust in the fascination her leader held for that horror of a crime boss' eyes, "Shame on you for being so endeared with his eyes, you best know he's that of a rat! A bruting rat!" the anger from the French lady was causing her already strong accent to get thicker and harder to understand. Deciding to ignore the harsh remarks, Inna continued her tale, "He said, before anything, "You don't see very many women alone, at the races. Especially in a trench coat." a throaty chuckle following his words. 

I simply gave a smile, saying "well I am not like any other woman." His words were dancing on my skin, charismatic they were. Gosh, all I can see is a blur of pastels, and his deep, husky charming voice speaking." Céleste grumbled on about her ' _magical fairy tale_ ' of a story. "Does he know of us? Our gang, _the_ gang? Our business? That you're _the_ leader?" Céleste pressed her questions with such urgency.  "No, Céleste. Do you think I'd just tell him that I lead _the Storm_?"  Céleste rolled her washed out blues, "Who am I to tell? One day folks are going to catch word that we're going to be in Birmingham to meet Shelby's gang. They'll get warned about _the Foxes_ coming to town." Inna nodded in silence.

"Oh, love, trust me they'll hear to fear the Foxes' call. I'll send a **messenger**."

"Viverette?"

" **Viverette**."

**Author's Note:**

> The gang that is run and coordinated by Inna & Céleste is called "[the] Storm" and the top three rankers in the hierarchy (Inna, Céleste, and Mira) or leader, deputy, and the highest regarded officer in a gang-type-of-way. Also, Inna's name is pronounced E-NA. SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT OMG !!
> 
> SINCERELY,  
> BELLA


End file.
